


Undercover

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarropoly [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Cruise Ships, Dancing, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Present Tense, Undercover as a Couple, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry are working an undercover mission on a cruise ship.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591723
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drarropoly 2.0 story based on the following prompt:  
> 1\. Harry and Draco are together on a cruise.  
> 2\. Non-established relationship.  
> 3\. Write in present tense.

Usually Harry detests undercover missions. 

He thinks it’s the inactivity that he hates the most, all that waiting around for something to happen. Fieldwork should be chaotic, Harry thinks. Energising. Impulsive. 

What he loves most is that little tingle he feels, deep in his belly, in the last few seconds before a raid. His wand clutched tight in his hand and an _Expelliarmus_ on the edge of his tongue. 

Fieldwork shouldn't involve pretending to be someone else. Harry usually hates the deceit of undercover missions, hates the pretence. He hates the rank taste of Polyjuice and keeping the facts of their carefully constructed backstories straight in his brain. 

Harry can still picture Robards as he’d been that morning, his face red and harried. Their boss had wasted no time giving Draco and he their mission:

“ _Excellent, good job… Right. Malfoy. Potter. You’re both here. Thank you for coming straight away. Now lads, to the reason I’ve called you both in. It’s an undercover mission…The intel only came an hour via the Police Magique Francaise. They’ve got a Frederick Grey booked onto the Jardin de Paris Cruise leaving Cannes tonight. He’s a mid-ranking diplomat based in Belgium. Well, that’s his cover… The PMF have good reason to believe that Grey is part of a confederation of Dark Wizards- the Fantome Noir- that are responsible for several acts of robbery. This incudes the recent theft at the French branch of Gringotts. I need you pair onboard the cruise, tracking his movements. See if you can hear anything useful… No arrests though. I want this source bled dry_.”

Draco and he have a simple backstory. They are to act the part of a married couple, a Mr. and Mr Black-Evans. Nothing about their demeanour or actions is to give away the fact that the pair of them are, in reality, Auror partners. 

Usually Harry detests undercover missions. 

But today, however, Harry is willing to be a little bit more open minded. 

Draco and he recline by the pool, sip fruity mocktails and keep Grey in their eager sights. The waning sun warms Harry’s skin and he is able to observe the rest of the guests through his charmed sunglasses. Draco looks the part of a twenty-something husband beautifully; the sun-repelling potions that he’d lathered onto his lithe body making it glisten. Harry knows he shouldn’t be thinking about his Auror Partner so voyeuristically but then there’s a wedding ring sat on his finger.

Draco is supposed to be his husband. 

He’s only staying in role, Harry decides. Staying in character. 

As they watch, Frederick Grey shifts from his position on the other side of the azure water. The wizard casts his eyes around the deck and strides inside the cruise ship. There’s nothing about the man that screams Dark Wizard but Harry knows from bitter experience that looks can be deceiving. 

“Darling,” Draco says beside him, giving Harry a subtle nod towards Grey’s retreating back, “shall we head inside? I’m feeling a little peckish, love… I’ve a feeling that there’s much more inside that’ll interest us.”

Harry sighs, more disappointed than he ought to be when Draco shrugs on a shirt. 

Draco, his ‘husband’ is a consummate actor. He is already on his feet and holding out a hand to help Harry to his feet. Draco passes Harry his shirt and the rough callouses of Draco’s wand finger inadvertently touch Harry’s forearm. A trail of goose bumps ripple across his skin. 

It’s all an act, Harry reminds himself. None of this is real. 

Draco pulls Harry close to him, brushing his lips against the stubbly warmth of Harry’s cheek. To all of the world they look like two loving husbands showing a deep affection but Draco whispers a Silencing Spell. “I think that Grey is about to meet his compatriots,” he murmurs, confident. “We’ll soon have plenty enough to satisfy Robards. Let’s listen in.”

Draco keeps an arm wrapped around Harry and they follow their mark into the restaurant. It feels good, tight and safe, inside Draco’s embrace. Harry leans into Draco, relishing his heat-soaked skin; fully aware that Draco’s actions are just part of his cover. 

Just a covert operation. 

Just a guise. 

Harry can’t help but enjoy himself, though. Everything feels so real. 

Inside the two of them find a table with a direct view of Frederick Grey. Draco’s hunch is correct and the so-called diplomat is soon eating a Salmon entrée with two other men. Harry watches as Draco saunters past the three of them, causal and easy. Using the virtuoso elegance Draco was born with, he casts a delicate _Sororus_ charm over Grey’s table and none of those seated are any the wiser.

~@~

Draco and he cast amplifying charms. They listen in to Grey and the other men discuss their nefarious plot. 

And all anyone looking on would have seen were two wizards, deeply in love. As they sit there, Draco brings Harry’s hand up to kiss. Harry casts a _Muffliato_ charm and they talk with ease. 

“We’ve got enough to charge Grey with corruption now,” Draco comments, knotting their fingers together. “He’s been laundering the Galleons from the robbery. We’ve got a lead on their Parisian base, too. We can take the information to Robards tomorrow, Harry… We’ve got everything we wanted. I suggest we enjoy our evening.”

Harry quirks an eyebrow behind his wire-framed glasses. 

Normally Draco is a far bigger stickler for the Auror regulations than even he. Basic mission orders would have them both retire to their cabins now; have them pen their reports and then turn in for the evening. 

“What did you have in mind?” Harry asks, his voice a deep rumble in his throat. “Dinner and dancing?”

“I can’t think of anything better,” Draco replies, smiling enigmatically. “Grey can’t apparate away: we’re too far away from land and that means no flooing either. He can’t go anywhere. We’ve got dinner on the way and the swing band is about to start a new set in the lounge… There isn’t a rush, Harry . We’ve got time on our side.”

~@~

While Draco and he eat, they trade stories. 

Draco tells Harry about his friends, about the flower shop that Pansy and her husband run. Tells him about his contentious relationship that he still has with his father. Draco tells Harry that life as an Auror wasn’t what he ever imagined as a child but that he thrills at making a real difference every day of his life. 

And Harry feels his heart swell. He feels his pulse race. 

Draco, normally so reserved is finally opening up to Harry and letting him in. Draco reaches down and holds his wrist where it remains while they share a bottle of wine. The pair of them lean close together as they talk and the cool light of the moon seems to shine over Draco’s features, making his grey eyes glow. 

Maybe this is all still a pretence to Draco, Harry thinks. A ruse. An artifice. 

Draco stands, still holding Harry’s wrist. 

Harry follows Draco onto the dance floor, letting the blond take him in his arms. Harry has never been much of a dancer but Draco’s natural skill more than makes up for his own deficiencies. Soon the pair of them are moving in unison, two part of a single whole. It feels so natural a continuation when the music ends and Draco slips his hand into Harry’s hair. 

He pulls Harry to him, finding his lips with his own. 

“Let’s play this game of being Mr. and Mr. Black-Evans for just little while longer.” Draco whispers. “If you can only be my husband for a night… Well. I want to make every moment count.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
